


The Devil Delights in Dancing

by Fragmentoftemptation



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Implied past Rize/Uta, Inappropriate Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), M/M, Mask Fetish, Masks, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, hematolagnia / blood fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragmentoftemptation/pseuds/Fragmentoftemptation
Summary: Kaneki met his gaze, his steel gray eyes cold and distant. So different than the last time he had graced Uta’s doorway. The young ghoul had changed much in these few, short months. Gone was the shy, new ghoul who was trying desperately to cling on to the last pieces of his humanity. The smiling teen, doe-eyed and eager for a mask to help contain his blood-thirsty nature.It seemed such a short time since the 20th ward had gone to free Kaneki, only to arrive too late. All they had found was tantalizing, gruesome evidence of what Jason had done to him. And the cannibalized remains of what he had done to Jason. And what a masterpiece it had been! The half-ghoul had walked away the victor, but it was clear to Uta now that Kaneki hadn't walked away unscathed."Tell me, what is it that brings you to my shop, Kaneki?" Uta asked, making his way toward the younger ghoul. Kaneki turned to face him. He admired how the leather caressed the other ghoul’s torso, trailing down to tease the slight bulge between his legs. Uta pulled his gaze back up to meet Kaneki’s steel gray eyes.“I need your help,” Kaneki replied.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Uta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Devil Delights in Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@JadeGoblin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40JadeGoblin).



> This story is dedicated to my amazing sister! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As I explored Uta's character, I found myself drawn to his artistic side. Throughout the piece, I mention numerous songs that are playing in Uta's studio. Those songs are listed below, if you are interested!
> 
> https://youtu.be/HkLik8A_AyM (The Shadow's Bride by Peter Gundry)  
> https://youtu.be/9-ZG3SKjLGc (Requiem in D Minor by Mozart)  
> https://youtu.be/YMrSPOWrYGA (Dance of the Knights by Prokofiev)  
> https://youtu.be/ItMDZDExhKw (Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky)  
> https://youtu.be/uALsg4aWKB0 (Caprice #24 by Paganini)
> 
> This story is set between the 1st and 2nd seasons of Tokyo Ghoul. All of the characters are from Tokyo Ghoul, and I do not own the rights to any of these characters.

It was just past 3am when Uta heard an unexpected pounding on the door to his shop downstairs. It didn't wake him. He often didn't sleep until sheer exhaustion forced his eyes closed in the wee hours of the early morning. Sometimes not even then.

The chilling notes of Gundry filled the loft around him as Uta lay in his bed, propped up against an extravagant array of pillows, clad in nothing but his bracelets and a thin silk sheet half-draped over his lower body. In his lap, a parchment was illuminated by the candles glowing softly about the small room, the red ink left lines like wounds across the virginal paper. The soft scent of Jasmine filled the room around him, a languid smoke rising from a censer hanging in the corner. 

He was always the most inspired at night.

Who could sacrifice precious moments to sleep when the power of the creators coursed through his body as surely as the blood that flowed through him. When the light of the moon gave birth to the muses that inspired him. When the stars themselves, nourished with a vintage bloodwine, guided his fingers to breathe life into his designs.

They weren't masks. They were deities.

The goddess blooming beneath his hands tonight was a Venetian inspired beauty whose alluring curves begged to be drenched in gold and jewels. This was no commission piece, but one born of desire and lust. A true piece of art, as the gods intended when they bestowed the power to create. An amalgamation of the most primitive and carnal desires.

It was in this moment of aesthetic ecstasy that the intrusion came, echoing into those first unsullied minutes of the devil's hour. 

Uta sat up, the black silk of the sheets falling away as he shifted. He lowered his paper lover to the bed, bringing the tip of the quill to his lips and relishing the rush of blood as he pressed it to his tongue.

He moaned softly, curious as to what else this night had delivered him. A series of knocks once more filled the studio. Uta felt each one in the core of his arousal as he stood up, the cool air kissing his naked skin.

Uta's hand caressed soft fabric as he chose a pair of pants from the stand beside him. He pulled them slowly on, enjoying the feeling as the material caressed his skin, clinging sensually to his half-hard cock. They were a pair of black harem pants that were loose around his waist and thighs, but tight over his calves.

His hair was pulled into a messy bun at the base of his neck. His bottom lip slightly swollen from where his teeth had teased it as the mask had come alive on the paper. Moving her gently to the desk, he caressed the parchment longingly one last time before turning to the stairs that led down to his shop. The light from his candles faded as he descended, the familiar darkness of his studio encompassing him, the dark forms of masked mannequins ushering him toward the door.

When he finally opened the door, he was surprised to see who had come in with the night. A half-ghoul that hadn’t been seen in the 20th ward for many months. The moon cast a faint light over the young ghoul’s milky skin, illuminating the way Kaneki’s gaze lingered over Uta's naked chest, tracing the black ink that adorned it.

"Ken Kaneki," Uta greeted him, admiring the stark white hair that he had only glimpsed on the news detailing reports of Eyepatch, a vicious ghoul who ran with the Aogiri Tree. "Of anyone I thought to find on my doorstep in the dead of night, I did not expect you."

Kaneki met his gaze, his steel gray eyes cold and distant. So different than the last time he had graced Uta’s doorway. The young ghoul had changed much in these few, short months. Gone was the shy, new ghoul who was trying desperately to cling on to the last pieces of his humanity. The smiling teen, doe-eyed and eager for a mask to help contain his blood-thirsty nature. 

It seemed such a short time since the 20th ward had gone to free Kaneki, only to arrive too late. All they had found was tantalizing, gruesome evidence of what Jason had done to him. And the cannibalized remains of what he had done to Jason. And what a masterpiece it had been! The half-ghoul had walked away the victor, but it was clear to Uta now that Kaneki hadn't walked away unscathed.

His stance was different, as was the energy of the air that flowed around him. Confidence had replaced naivete. Strength, weakness. Pride, shame. 

How intriguing…

"Uta," Kaneki returned his curt greeting. Even his voice was different. 

Uta stepped to the side, motioning for Kaneki to enter. The young ghoul did not hesitate to step into the darkness of his shop, the faint light from his bedroom above was enough to guide them further in. Uta went ahead, stopping along the way to light a few candles, allowing Kaneki to find his comfort amongst Uta’s creations. He could hear the first transcendent notes of Mozart’s Requiem drifting down from his room, filling the studio with the bittersweet resignation of the damned. 

Uta hummed softly with the music, delighting in the notes as they rolled across his tongue. 

As he set the final candle back into its place, Uta turned. A pulse of arousal washed over him as the shadows danced, given life by the flickering flames. Uta's breath caught as he saw the young ghoul. Kaneki had taken off his coat. He was facing away from Uta, admiring one of the red and gold shrouds that Uta used to cover his masks while the shop was closed. This outfit was new, and so fitting for the ghoul that stood before him today. Black leather stretched across the top of Kaneki’s back and up to decorate his throat. It stretched down his long arms, clinging to his body like a second skin. His pants were much the same, so tight that they might as well have been painted over his legs, teasing at the strength underneath. Two stripes of white decorated the bottom of his sleeves and the ankle of his pants, a faint echo of the man’s stark white hair.

But Uta could not appreciate that shining black fabric, for his gaze was drawn to the bare flesh that was being illuminated by the candle-lit shadows. That skin tempted Uta; inviting him to touch, to enjoy, to taste. He could feel it already. The smooth, pale, cool skin underneath his fingers. The costume left Kaneki’s lower back, his rinkaku, naked and exposed. Uta’s mouth watered at the thought of touching that spot, massaging it, tantalizing the demons just under the surface to come out. 

Uta had only seen the briefest glimpses of Kaneki’s kagune, _her_ kagune. He had seen the beautiful destruction left in its wake, evidence of the strength the young ghoul had been gifted. _Her_ strength.

In the many years of living in the fourth ward, even during his time as its leader, Kaneki was the first half-ghoul that Uta had ever encountered. Like many others, Uta had been drawn to him. Kaneki had always felt special to him. But tonight… tonight was different. The energies that flowed between them were thick… heavy… sultry.

"Tell me, what is it that brings you to my shop, Kaneki?" Uta asked, making his way toward the younger ghoul. Kaneki turned to face him. He admired how the leather caressed the other ghoul’s torso, trailing down to tease the slight bulge between his legs. Uta pulled his gaze back up to meet Kaneki’s steel gray eyes.

“I need your help,” Kaneki replied, his voice strained as he met Uta’s gaze. The younger ghoul was reserved. Uta knew that his appearance intimidated the other, his black sclera and the many tattoos that decorated his body. Uta was strong, and those things were the visual embodiment of that power. Although most of them were from his past, he still bore those symbols proudly.

Kaneki turned from him, walking over to pick up his coat from where it was discarded on the couch. Uta watched him curiously as Mozart continued to flow softly from upstairs. The ghoul pulled something out from his coat pocket, walking back over to where Uta waited. He recognized the item in his hand as soon as he turned around, his mouth falling into a frown as Kaneki held it out to him.

It was Kaneki’s mask.

Uta reached out instinctively and accepted it from the half-ghoul, their fingers brushing as he took the soft black leather in his hand. The mask came alive as it caressed his skin, and he could feel the pain and carnal desire that seeped from it. It did not feel like the same mask he had designed for Kaneki so many months ago.

“It was struck directly by a quinque during my last fight,” Kaneki said simply, as Uta spread the mask upon his fingers, admiring the ruined fabric. The weapon had damaged the mouth, preventing it from being able to zip closed as it once did. “I wish for you to repair it for me.” Kaneki continued as Uta held it up against his face, breathing in the scent of Kaneki that lingered upon its flesh, listening.

Oh! How it spoke to him! Gone was the young ghoul that it had been bequeathed upon. The zipper, meant to conceal his cannibalistic nature, was now torn apart. Kaneki had given up his humanity as soon as he gave power to the binge-eater who yearned to strike out and consume flesh. To rip and tear at the muscles and tendons of your enemies, feeling them crushed beneath the power of your teeth. To bathe in the blood that poured from their ruined bodies. How Uta could remember that feeling well. The warmth of the flesh as it slid down your throat, ripped directly off the bones of your victim. The taste of copper on your lips, the rush as it dripped down your chin. It had taken decades for Yoshimura to help Uta contain that desire. And decades more for him to stop craving. 

Now that Kaneki had given in, Uta wasn’t sure if Rize would ever relinquish her hold. Perhaps this wound along the mask was more fitting. Perhaps his was not a desire meant to contain. The mask called for blood now. It called for flesh. So intensely that Uta felt the desire spark in the very depths of his being. Perhaps the torn zipper, so like an open maw, was the very embodiment of the masks hunger, of Kaneki’s hunger.

“Are you certain you wish to repair it?” Uta asked, turning to find Kaneki close to him, as if the ghoul had been trying to overhear the silent song between them. “Perhaps this is how it was always meant to be.”

Kaneki turned his head upward, their faces so close that he could feel the warmth of the younger ghoul’s breath on his neck. He could feel the way the mask in his hands reached out for its master, begging to return to its rightful place.

Kaneki reached out, caressing the wound that bore forth his true nature. 

“There are some things which should not be forgotten, Uta,” he replied, his black-painted fingernail dipping in between the fabric of the broken mouth, penetrative and abrupt. There was such passion in his voice, dark and confident in a way that hadn’t been there before. “There are already too many days where he is gone, and I cannot recognize the monster I have become. With each day that passes, a bit more of him dies. With each battle, I can feel myself being torn apart. The peace I found at Anteiku has been broken. That way of living… it isn’t enough anymore. I crave blood now, Uta. Flesh. Each time I let her free feels better than the last. I want to submit to her, and one day I will. I can already feel it. And this mask will be all that is left of Ken Kaneki.”

Uta was not sure the mask agreed with the nostalgic sentiment.

“You say this as if it is a great loss,” Uta replied, cradling the mask in one hand, reaching up to grab Kaneki’s wrist with the other. Uta shivered at the feeling of Kaneki’s skin against his own. “But sometimes our demons are the most beautiful parts of us.”

He lifted Kaneki’s arm up to bite deeply into the base Kaneki’s thumb, his teeth penetrating the soft flesh. Blood filled his mouth. Half-human; half-ghoul. It was a heavenly nectar, rich and thick as it coated his tongue. It tasted as divine as he had imagined from the first day that Kaneki had entered his shop and the scent had pervaded his home. It had lingered, a temptation that had lasted days.

Yes, he had always found Kaneki to be incredibly special.

Kaneki moaned softly as Uta drank. For a moment, Uta lost himself in the desire to gorge. It had been many years since he had allowed himself to taste the living flesh of another, and even the rich flavors of bloodwine seemed bland compared to this. But, alas, this sweet sacrifice was not meant for his lips alone. He pulled his mouth away, delirious in the feeling of the blood on his lips, dripping down his chin. He moved Kaneki’s hand over the mask, dripping the blood across the wound. Kaneki watched him as he worked, Mozart giving way to Prokofiev. Uta stayed silent, listening for the moment that the mask was sated with blood. 

Finally, certain the mask was satisfied, he let go of Kaneki’s hand. Uta cradled the immortal being in his palm, stepping toward his workbench, careful not to spill drops of ruby as he walked. With his free hand, he laid out a gold scarf over the surface, and set the mask delicately upon it. He worked as gently as if it was a newborn babe in his care, laying the mask out so that each wing and curve was on display. If only he had time to properly worship this beauty. 

“I will need through the morning,” Uta said, admiring the mask, laid out, reminiscent of a butterfly, stark against the gold backdrop. “You may stay with me if you wish. Unless you had plans to stay at Anteiku.”

“No,” Kaneki answered, too quickly. “I can’t go back there. Not… not yet.” 

Uta turned away from the mask. He looked at Kaneki, a pang of sympathy for the other ghoul. To leave the 20th ward had been his choice, but that did not mean that the decision had been easy. That there hadn’t been consequences. He watched as Kaneki’s eyes traced over the blood on him. 

“You may sleep, if you wish,” Uta said. “My bed is at the top of the stairs.”

“Your bed?” Kaneki echoed, his voice thick with confusion. 

“It’s unlikely I will sleep tonight,” Uta replied. If he finished early, perhaps… “But if it makes you uncomfortable, you may, of course, sleep on the couch.”

Kaneki nodded. He turned, and Uta admired once more the pale skin across his lower back as he made his way over to the couch. He wondered for a moment just how much the ghoul had changed in these past few months. Perhaps there was still a part of that innocent teen that had first entered his shop. Uta brought his hand up, tasting the blood that coated his fingers. The half-ghoul had arrived in the dead of night. The way his eyes had drug up Uta’s naked torso... Perhaps something more than the mask had brought him here.

Perhaps…

Uta shook his head. There wasn’t time to indulge in such distracting thoughts. He turned to the mask, allowing the desire he felt to shift toward the leather beauty lying on his desk. The music played softly from above him. He set about gathering up the supplies he needed, his thoughts already swirling with ideas on how to best repair the damage. When he finally sat down, the rest of the world seemed to fall away as he reached out to the wounded mask, smiling. Oh, what beauty the night had brought him.

Hours had passed when the sound of a visceral cry broke through the music, interrupting Tchaikovsky and tearing Uta away from his focus on the delicate stitching. Intrigued, he set down the mask, looking over to find Kaneki clutching into the couch, his back arched. The ghoul had sweat dripping down his forehead, his face scrunched up in pain, his mouth open as he panted short, whimpering breaths. Tormented moans.

He screamed again as one of his blood-red kagune tentacles tore free from his body. His frame was contorted, writhing on the couch as if his very soul was being ripped from his body. A nightmare that the young ghoul seemed to be fighting against. Uta stood up, walking toward the couch, enchanted by the beauty he saw in that pain. 

Kaneki had tried to explain it earlier, the way she called to him. But this… every scream was a poem. Every tensed muscle a sonnet. Every kagune that snaked out a declaration of desire.

Kaneki lurched to the side, half-fallen from the couch. He screamed as his kagune lashed out around him, forcing the ghoul from the couch. The young ghoul curled into himself, his hands tangled into his white hair, his knees drawn up to his chest as his kagune writhed around him. Another scream accompanied the dark notes of swan lake. Uta closed his eyes, relishing in the sound. 

“Ah, Rize,” Uta murmured, as soft as if she were his lover standing before him. “It has been some time now since I have seen you…”

Uta let himself get lost as he watched Kaneki. The ghoul’s body moved as if it was on the brink of torture and ecstasy. It was almost hypnotic in its beauty, and Uta could feel his body responding to the erotic dance. He wanted to reach out. To touch… to taste… 

Kaneki’s eyes opened. Uta’s breath caught. His kakugan was activated, even more beautiful than he remembered it, the bright red pupil bathed in black. How Kaneki had hated that eye, but Uta had worshipped it. Designed his mask to display it proudly. Seeing it in this moment, unsure if it was Kaneki or Rize that was looking back at him, Uta’s body pulsed with desire. He dropped down to his knees before the younger ghoul, reaching out to touch the wild, sweaty blonde locks that threatened to cover Kaneki’s face.

“You were watching me…” Kaneki panted, his body still tensed from the onslaught of his dream.

“Yes,” Uta replied simply.

Kaneki’s gaze dropped, his eyes widening slightly as he noticed Uta’s arousal, swathed in the soft, black fabric of his pants. He stared for a moment, a flush rising to his cheeks.

“You… enjoyed it,” Kaneki said, his gaze lingering there, even as his kagune slowly retracted, and he pushed himself up to his knees. 

“Very much,” Uta replied, unashamed. “You are… exquisite, dear Kaneki. ‘How at the sabbath the Devil delights in dancing with the most beautiful women’,” he quoted ‘On the Inconstancy of Witches’. “‘They felt that all these abominations, all these horrors, these shadows were nothing but fleeting things that disappeared so quickly that no pain, no displeasure could attach itself to their bodies or remain in their minds. They retained only the novelty of their experiences, the quenching of their curiosity, the total and entire fulfillment of their desire for both love and revenge, which are the delights of the gods but not of mortal men.’”

Kaneki’s eyes widened.

“Pierre de Lancre,” he replied, naming the author of that very quote, much to Uta’s delight. Oh! How fitting a soul for Rize to find! “Was that for me… or for her?” 

“You are one and the same. Like the witches of old, your denial of her only delights her desire to claim you. You cannot embrace her with one hand, yet push her away with the other.” Uta lowered his hand, tracing a cross over the front of Kaneki’s chest. “She has already taken root within you. You fear to lose yourself. But if you embrace her, she cannot overwhelm you. Only by welcoming the bloodlust can you learn to control it.”

Uta lifted up his hand, offering it to Kaneki, tilting it to expose the soft flesh just below his thumb. Kaneki stared at it, the very spot that Uta had drank from him earlier that night. He licked his lips, and Uta could almost feel the desire desperately trying to break free. 

“Do not be afraid,” Uta urged him, as the dark notes of the music built into a crescendo. He was not afraid of Kaneki being able to hurt him. Kaneki was strong, but so was Uta. If the younger ghoul tried to taste too much, he had his kagune, and even his kakuja if he needed to subdue him. And Uta’s penchant for bloodwine ensured that he was able to regenerate quickly, faster than any other ghoul in the 20th ward. That wine was his Rize. His weakness. A demon that tied him to his old life. Even after giving up the consumption of living flesh for Yoshimura, he couldn’t give up that. Two glasses every night, without fail. Pure human blood. It was his indulgence of a past life.

Kaneki met his eyes once more. His kakugan still active, his pupil so red it almost glowed in the dim light. He wanted this. Kaneki’s long fingers wrapped his wrist, his black fingernail polish stark against his pale skin. His hands were cool to the touch; stiff, tense from his nightmare.

Uta closed his eyes, his mouth falling open with satisfaction as Kaneki's teeth sunk into his skin. The feeling was carnal and divine. The young ghoul growled deep in his throat as blood filled his mouth and dripped out from around his full lips. It had been a long time since Uta had allowed another ghoul this pleasure, and the pain in his hand only amplified his arousal. 

He wanted Kaneki.

The younger ghoul continued to suckle and drink the blood until his teeth finally bit so deeply that it severed the flesh from Uta's hand. Two of Kaneki's kagune snaked out as he pulled back, blood dripping down his chin. He shuddered as he swallowed the flesh, one of the tentacles snaking around Uta's waist to pull Uta closer to him. Kaneki's grip tightened possessively on his arm as a second tentacle wrapped around his forearm, the younger ghoul pulling his wrist up to bury his teeth once more into Uta's flesh.

Uta enjoyed the feeling of Kaneki's body pressed against his, the way his kagune almost thrummed where it held him in place so he could indulge in Uta's flesh.

Uta shifted his hips, slotting their lower bodies together. He was hard and he desperately wanted to feel Kaneki's arousal against him. The teasing bulge of the younger ghoul's cock made him moan with desire as he ground against it.

"Fuck," Kaneki moaned as he tore another chunk of flesh away, the skin shredding around it. Uta released one of his kagune tails, snaking it around Kaneki's chest. Kaneki barely noticed, eyes closed, head had tilted back in sanguineous ecstasy. Uta admired the beautiful ruby droplets that stained his lips and chin, dripping down his pale neck as he swallowed. Kaneki's kagune pulsed against him, tightening around his arm as the younger ghoul met his eyes once more. Even his gray human eye was filled with primal desire. A fallen angel overcome with the need to gorge.

Uta's cock throbbed at the sight. 

To have the soul of a binge-eater!

Uta shifted his kagune, wrapping it around Kaneki's neck as the younger ghoul growled. He strained against Uta, black fingernails digging harshly into his arm with predacious desire. 

Uta slid his hand down between their bodies, enjoying the feeling of leather underneath his fingers. He leaned forward, licking his blood from Kaneki's lips as his hand came to rest over the younger ghoul's cock. Uta could feel it, long and stiff underneath the fabric. Kaneki's mouth dropped open with a lustful moan as Uta caressed it. His own cock responded in turn, begging for more as Kaneki's kagune shifted possessively around Uta’s waist, pulsing against his naked torso.

"You can control her," Uta whispered, leaning forward, wrapping one hand into stark, white hair. "There is more than one way to sate a lust for flesh."

He pulled Kaneki's mouth forward, pressing his lips against the younger ghoul's. They fit together so beautifully, Kaneki's mouth dropping open with a gasp. The younger ghoul’s lips were soft and pliant, slick with blood as Uta slipped his tongue in between them. Kaneki tasted _divine_. The scent that had teased Uta each time he saw the younger ghoul was overwhelming and heady as he tasted and explored Kaneki's warm mouth.

Uta's desire grew achingly hard as they kissed and tasted one another as the sound of Paganini filled the air, pulsing as he continued to tease the other ghoul’s cock. Kaneki whined into his mouth as he stroked, enjoying the way it had filled out beneath his touch.

Uta could already imagine the way his cock would taste; the weight of it on his tongue. 

Fuck… Uta wanted it.

Uta released a second tail, wrapping it around Kaneki's waist as he reluctantly took his hand away from the younger ghoul’s cock. He used his kagune to push their lower bodies back together, groaning slightly as Kaneki's cock once more pushed against his, rolling his hips to grind them together.

Uta's hands trailed up Kaneki's back, trailing along the base of his kagune. The tentacles tensed and writhed at the touch, Kaneki moaning as Uta explored the sensitive skin. After a few minutes, he moved his hands up to the zipper at Kaneki's neck. He pulled the zipper down, exposing Kaneki's back. The younger ghoul's scent grew even stronger with every inch of skin exposed, enough to make Uta ravenous with want as he pulled the tight fabric off Kaneki's arms and torso.

Uta ran his hands up Kanake's stomach, delighting in the feel of his skin, the muscle underneath his fingers. The younger ghoul was sensitive to touch, and Uta reveled in the way those muscles rippled and flexed. The pupil on Kaneki's human eye was blown wide as the ghoul rutted back against him, hands gripping harshly into Uta's shoulders. 

Fuck, Uta couldn't wait. He needed Kaneki. Every touch and movement stirred the fire in his body, and he could already feel his cock leaking with desire. His movements were passionate and frenzied as he pushed the younger ghoul’s pants down to his thighs, his hand seeking out Kaneki's warm, naked cock.

Kaneki cried out, and Uta took advantage of his beautiful open mouth to reclaim his lips, sliding his tongue as deep into the younger ghoul’s mouth as he could. 

It had been too long since Uta had indulged in such depraved carnality. His masks held enough passion to sate his lust. 

But Kaneki... Kaneki was special.

Uta released his kagune from around Kaneki's neck and moved it to wrap around his thigh, enjoying the growl that escaped into Uta's mouth.

"I..." The younger ghoul panted against his lips as Uta began to stroke him; long, slow movements up and down. Kaneki’s fingers dug so harshly into Uta’s shoulders that they left crescent shaped wounds below his black fingernails. "I've never..."

"Shhh…" Uta soothed him, the knowledge of the younger ghoul’s innocence of such carnal pleasures went straight to his cock. He couldn’t wait any longer. Uta extended two more of his kagune tails, using them stand up, pulling the smaller ghoul into his arms. Kaneki’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist as Uta carried him toward the stairs. Their bodies were entangled, their kagunes wrapped tightly around each other, possessive and pulsing with desire. 

Uta stumbled up the stairs, the sounds of Paginini growing louder with each step. They fell into the bed, Kaneki’s kagune shifting to help brace them against the soft blankets. Uta relished the feeling of the younger ghoul’s warm body underneath him, Kaneki’s movements desperate and needy as he pulled Uta’s lips back to his, kissing him greedily as Uta settled between his legs. Uta let himself be guided, kissing him, open-mouthed and hungry, bruising. He began to push Kaneki’s pants further down, using his kagune to hold the younger ghoul down as he stripped him of his clothes.

Uta’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the naked Adonis underneath him. Kaneki looked up at him with unbridled lust etched into his features, his lips swollen and red from Uta’s mouth. Streaks of dried blood still decorated his neck. He was a carnivore. A demon. A dark god that Uta’s body yearned to worship. And he writhed below Uta, the dim light of the candles shimmering over his pale skin, creating dark shadows that danced across his torso.

Uta wrapped two of his kagune around Kaneki’s thighs, pulling them apart so that the younger ghoul was exposed and vulnerable beneath him. Kaneki’s cock was flushed, dripping pre-cum onto his stomach. Uta lowered himself down, breathing deeply as the scent of Kaneki’s arousal flooded his senses. He groaned as the temptation pulsed, more pre-cum spilling out as he watched Kaneki’s cock twitch desperately, begging for attention. Uta’s appetite surged, his desire to feed. He wrapped his hand around the base of Kaneki’s cock, lowering his head to pull that beautiful, dripping, pale cock into his mouth. Kaneki cried out as Uta traced his tongue in a circle around the head, greedily lapping up every drop of the half-ghoul’s seed. Uta groaned again, unable to control his desire as the taste of Kaneki’s cock coated his tongue. His fingers dug into the younger ghoul’s thigh, ripping into the soft flesh as Uta dipped his head lower, the scent of blood filling his nostrils as he sunk down onto that beautiful cock, burying his nose in the white hair at it’s base, relishing in the push at the back of his throat as it pulsed against his tongue. 

Kaneki’s hands found their way into his hair, tangling themselves into a tight grip as the younger ghoul’s hips thrust up as if by their own accord. Kaneki tilted his head back, lewd moans accompanying the dark melody as Uta deep-throated the half-ghoul, running his tongue in desperate lines up and down his shaft. 

Uta released his grip on Kaneki’s thigh, reaching up and pushing two of his blood-soaked fingers up against the younger ghoul’s lips. Kaneki hesitated for only a moment before he took them in his mouth, mimicking Uta’s movements on his cock as he lapped up the blood. Pre-cum dripped steadily onto Uta’s tongue as they moved in unison, Kaneki’s thrusts getting more erratic. Uta pulled his hand out of Kaneki’s mouth, the ghoul whining at the loss until Uta brought one of his slick fingers down to push it gently inside of Kaneki, massaging small circles into the tight ring of muscles as the younger ghoul tensed, the tight heat clenching around the intrusion.  
Uta slowed his movements on Kaneki’s cock, keeping it slow and sensual as he prepped him, working one finger, and then a second into the tight heat. And Kaneki sang for him as he did, whimpering and moaning lewdly, his body tensing and writhing with desire. The heat of Uta’s mouth; the pain and pleasure of fingers exploring him for the first time. Uta’s cock is aching painfully as he works, desperate to sink into him. To make Kaneki beg and moan. He works his fingers slightly deeper, feeling around until suddenly Kaneki’s entire body jolts with pleasure, his kagune writhing out to wrap itself Uta’s body, pulling it forward to force Uta’s mouth deeper onto his cock. Kaneki cried out in pleasure as Uta continued to roll his fingers deep inside of him, teasing his prostate even as he increased the rhythm of his mouth. 

“Uta!” Kaneki cried, his grip tightening in Uta’s hair, his hips jerking forward as he came. Uta groaned as the younger ghoul’s seed spilled over the back of his tongue, hot and divine, pulsing out with each thrust of Kaneki’s hips against Uta’s bruised lips. Uta swallowed eagerly, using his tongue to trace firm lines up the bottom of his shaft, coaxing every drop of that delicious life-essence out of him, his finger’s still deep inside of Kaneki’s ass.

It wasn’t enough. Uta needed more. He pulled his mouth off Kaneki’s softening cock, biting into the wound his fingers had left on Kaneki’s thigh. The younger ghoul gasped as he bit down, sucking at the torn flesh as he added a third finger, scissoring them apart as he continued to stretch and prep him. 

Fuck. He was so tight. He was so good. Uta tightened his kagune around Kaneki’s legs, pushing them up toward his chest. 

"Uta," Kaneki moaned, his back arching up as his kagune flexed and tensed against Uta’s skin. "Please..."

Uta groaned, taking a small bite out of Kaneki’s thigh as he pulled back, swallowing the divine flesh as he pushed himself away, desperate to contain the urge to taste more. 

His cock begged for attention.

Uta pushed his pants down around his thighs, pulling out his cock. Like Kaneki, he was dripping pre-cum that Uta smeared with spit before lining himself up and pushing the head of his cock into the younger ghoul.

He growled at the sensation, at the way Kaneki’s body clenched around him as the younger ghoul’s head fell back against the bed, his flushed chest heaving as his hips ground down against Uta. Uta pushed in further, starting with shallow thrusts that took him deeper with every stroke, fighting the urge to bury himself into other ghoul so that Kaneki could adjust to stretch of Uta’s cock inside of him. But Kaneki didn’t stop moving, whimpering, begging… 

Uta buried his fingers into Kaneki’s slim waist as he began to move. Uta moaned as the sensation washed over him, the feeling of losing himself inside of the younger ghoul as their bodies desperately clung to each other. Their kagunes were entangled together, pulsing with desire as their bodies moved.

Uta’s desire overwhelmed him, instinct guiding his teeth into the taut muscle of Kaneki's shoulder. Kaneki cried out, his kagune shuddering as Uta reached down between them and began to, once more, stroke the other ghoul’s cock.

Blood filled Uta's mouth, his vision clouding as he fucked Kaneki. Harder. Faster. Deeper. He could feel the primal desire to own, to conquer building up inside of him as he angled his hips and worked to draw out every beautiful cry from Kaneki's blood-stained lips. It had been too long since he had spilled himself into another, and it called to him. 

She called to him. 

The flesh tore between his teeth, even as Kaneki's body clenched desperately around him as the younger ghoul came for the second body. His body convulsed against Uta as ropes of beautiful pearly white streaked out to adorn their stomachs. 

Uta tangled his hand into Kaneki's hair as Uta fucked into him, harsh and erratic. His own release was close, and he could taste the stars as it crashed into him, his teeth once again seeking purchase in Kaneki's soft flesh as he came continuing to fuck Kaneki through his orgasm, burying his seed as deeply into the younger ghoul as he could. 

Blood dripped from the wounds in Kaneki's shoulder down between them as Uta released his bite, pulling back and licking the fresh blood from his lips. He could feel Kaneki panting in his arms, and he loosened his Kagune, the boys body slumping back against the bed as they both came down from their orgasm. 

Uta moaned as he gently licked and kissed Kaneki’s shoulder. He felt so alive. So good. He ran his hands over Kaneki’s body as he slowly retracted his kagune back into himself. He wanted to taste every inch of the younger ghoul’s body. Uta gently lay Kaneki down on the bed as the other ghoul’s kagune also withdrew. He buried his nose into Kaneki’s hair, breathing deeply, enjoying the feeling of the cum and sweat that smeared between them.

The scent of Kaneki, of their sex, was overwhelming. Half-ghoul, half-human. And Uta couldn’t get enough.

“Uta,” Kaneki murmured. His voice was thick with desire, his hands burning trails across Uta’s sensitive skin even as his softening cock started to slip out of Kaneki. 

“Shhh…” he soothed the younger ghoul, drawing Kaneki back into a deep kiss. He craved more. And as Kaneki’s mouth opened for him, his body moving pliantly, desperately against him, Uta knew he could have it. Would have it.

Oh… what delights the devil’s hour had delivered him this night!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I always love hearing the readers thoughts, so all comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
